The invention relates to a fluid connecting assembly with a connecting unit on a cylindrical face of a fluidic pneumatic, hydraulic or hydropneumatic unit, in particular a pneumatic spring of a spring cylinder or of an oscillation damper, through which connecting unit gaseous or liquid medium is supplied to a chamber or discharged from a chamber of said pneumatic, hydraulic or hydropneumatic unit, said connecting unit cooperating with a bore in said cylindrical face.